


Kiss It All Better

by LunaWinchester4255



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Injured Castiel, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Castiel/Alpha Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 06:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaWinchester4255/pseuds/LunaWinchester4255
Summary: Castiel is in the nurses office with a broken leg. His alpha decides to visit to make him feel better.





	Kiss It All Better

**Author's Note:**

> The daddy kink is not promoting any type of abuse. Both characters are 18 years of age!  
> Thank you for reading!

Dean kissed the top of Castiel’s forehead and smiled gently. He stroked the back of his palm and stared absentmindedly at the patterns of veins. 

“You always get like this whenever I get hurt, why do you take care of me like I'm the most fragile thing in this world?”

“Because it's my job as your Alpha to take care of you. You're precious to me, bumblebee…”

“You sure you want to be my...mate? Like...that's a lifetime of just me,” Castiel sighed irritably. 

His one-track mind always considered the worst. His first heat was coming up, and the doctor said that it was the ideal time to find a mate. Though he and Dean had been dating for almost a year, he couldn't help but wonder if Dean only saw them as something temporary. It's not like they talked about love(or any emotions for that matter.)

On some level, Castiel could sense Dean's emotions whenever they spent the night--or when Dean was between his legs--there was always something there: a spark, for lack of better word.

“Of course I do,” he replied without missing a beat. “How can you even ask that after being together for so long, babe?” Truthfully, it pinged Dean when Cas accused him of not caring about him. But he knew it was his fault. Castiel looked down, but Dean quickly retrieved his gaze by picking his head up delicately with his hands. 

“Hey. You mean a lot to me, I promise. I know I'm not good with this...relationship thingy but I want you to know I really do care about you. And I am working on showing it.” Castiel sighed and pulled him closer by his belt loops. 

“You're going to come over after school, right?”

“I thought you were coming over, or is it not the 7th?”

Castiel mentally face-palmed. “You're right. Again. Sorry, I'm tired.”

“It's all that over-thinking. It's not good for you.”

“Like you have room to talk,” he sneered, pulling Dean into a hug. 

Dean knew that Castiel was insecure, but the only time he could manage to mumble those three little words was when the latter was fast asleep. 

“I need to tell you something tonight, baby. It's nothing bad, I promise.”

The bell rang and Dean, unexpectedly, cupped his lover's cheeks and pressed a deep, wet kiss onto his lips. 

“Mmph!” Castiel chuckled softly into the kiss, his soft hands reaching over Dean’s coarse ones. 

“I'll see you soon, bear.”

Dean smiled and left towards his class. Castiel sighed softly and looked as he strutted away, mumbling a soft: “I love you,“ under his breath. 

Truthfully he didn't feel like going to class, the irritation his leg caused him was more than he could handle. He huffed and headed towards the nurse's office--slower than a tortoise. 

He looked around the hallway, some couples holding hands and kissing, others talking in front of their homeroom doors. He sighed enviously. It wasn't like he and Dean didn't hold hands or kiss, they did quite frequently, and more, but it was almost always behind closed doors. Dean wasn't a huge fan of PDA, and he respected that.

He learned that quickly when they first started going out, Dean would usually just hold his hand or have an arm around him, never leaning to kiss him or pull him in for a big hug that lasted more than two seconds. Unless he had been drinking Corona, which of course led to most of their interesting stories and exceptions. That, or when he got hurt. Even then, his behavior only changed a little bit. Though Castiel could get away with resting his head on his shoulder longer than usual, and Dean would actually kiss his boo-boos(as Dean referred to them as.)

Cas only got hurt every three months(due to extreme clumsinness and sheer dumb luck,) so it wasn't that often that he could milk the affection Dean showed, but when given the opportunity he took full advantage. 

He smiled softly as he pushed the door open to the nurse's office, the lady at the desk nodding. Castiel was a regular customer there, and he had become friends with Ellen so he didn't have to sign in. She would notify his teachers and such, watching his back. She also happened to be Dean's aunt.  
“Hey, Castiel. Bed number three is open. Leg givin’ you trouble again?”  
He nodded sheepishly. “That, amongst other things.”

“Is my nephew being bad? Do I have to talk some sense into him?”

“No...how often is Dean...um,” he sighed, wracking his brain for the right words.

“How often does he show emotion? You're asking the wrong person. But from what I can tell, not very often. He gets that from his daddy. But, thankfully, Mary taught him how to properly care for his mate. Which I hope he does.”

“He does. He just...hasn't said that he loves me. B-but it's not a problem or anything! I know he does, he's just…” Ellen raised a brow. 

“Cas, if you think you're too needy for wanting love, you're not. Maybe he hasn't said it yet, but truthfully he's a coward like John. But he loves you. You'll just have to give him time. Can you do that?”

“Yes Ma’am. Thank you, Ellen.”

“Any time.”

Castiel trudged over to the third bed, setting his bag down and leaning his crutches against the wall. He sighed softly and checked his phone--no texts from Dean. Should he let him know that he's in the nurse's office?

He sighed and did so, trying not to make him worried.

Cas: 7:35 am 

Hey, Dean, my leg has been hurting a bit so I went straight to the nurse. I'll see you after school.

He set his phone down and closed his eyes, a wave of exhaustion suddenly coming over him. Perhaps all that thinking was catching up to him, or his coming up heat took more energy than he thought.

 

When he finally awoke from his comatose state, he was face-to-face with his boyfriend--who was dripping sweat. 

“Dean? What are you--” the alpha cut him off, pressing his lips dominantly to the small male’s. 

“You worried me, bumblebee. You didn't answer my text, but thankfully I know the nurse.”

He bit his lip. Was Dean angry at him? His demeanor was unreadable due to the fact that he just woke up, so it'd take a moment to analyze. He could tell, though, that Dean was fully on top of him. 

“M’sorry...I fell asleep. Please forgive me.”

“I'm not mad, baby.” He looked confused, why would Cas assume he was upset?

He kissed his cheek and slowly ran the pad of his thumb over his neck. 

Castiel gasped softly, biting his lip. It was clear that Dean had the advantage, so he decided to up the ante. He leaned closer and licked the shell of his ear, whispering:

“Daddy…” followed by a soft moan. 

Dean gripped his crotch softly.

“Tch, tch, tch.” This was one of Cas' favorite games, going into what he commented: little mode. 

Dean decided to play along, since he got to be a lot ‘touchier.’ He smiled and leaned closer, “Can daddy play with your prince parts?”

Castiel nodded softly, thrilled that Dean agreed to move forward. 

Dean slid off of him, instructing him to move a few inches forward. He did so, biting his lip. Dean slipped behind him, unbuttoning his jeans and using his advantage to press Cas closer to his chest. “I haven't done this in so long…” he trailed off, kissing his neck.

Castiel was unsure of which part Dean was referring to, but regardless, they hadn't done either in a while: the action and the stimulation. They weren't afraid to jerk/suck one another off, they had been doing it frequently for almost 6 months, but some things did come up--tests, school, activities etc--that had stopped them from spending time with each other. Plus, Cas’ heat was nearing, so he couldn't just touch/suck him as he pleased due to the increasing sensitivity and lack of energy. 

Regardless of the circumstances, Cas was eager to be played with by his daddy. He pressed against him and wallowed in the pleasure of being teased. His good leg hung off the plastic bed, his casted leg stayed firmly in place, Dean making sure of that. Dean's feet were planted on the ground, one hand wrapped around Castiel’s half-hard member, the other running up his chest. 

The Omega bit his lip softly, his heartbeat picking up heavily.  
“Keep quiet for me, angel. You can do it for me. Be a good boy.”

Cas wanted to moan and gasp for him, but they were in a public setting, and god knows what would happen if they got caught. Dean slowly began to stroke his member up and down, his tongue running along the shell of Castiel’s ear--something that drove him wild.

“You have to be a good little boy, can you do that?”

“Y-yes sir. D-Do I get to cum...please sir?”

Dean bit his ear gently, “No.” 

Cas whined softly, gasping as Dean picked up the pace.

“Keep quiet and…” 

Cas’ head snapped back, his body shaking with ecstasy. His hands clenched in Dean's hair, his toes curling. 

“D-daddy stop! I feel it….” Dean’s eyes widened and he pulled away, helping him get his jeans zipped. 

“Hey, come here, baby. Here...I'll take care of you.” 

Castiel began to shake, emotions flooding throughout his body. He grasped at his Alpha, gasping and panting heavily. Dean pulled his lover up into his chest, carrying him close. He growled dominantly at the scent radiating from Castiel's sweat glands. It smelled of honey and peppermint, along with strawberries and vanilla. 

“Ellen, can you call--”

“Your mom is already on her way, I got you covered. Take care of him, he doesn't look so good.”

 

When Castiel awoke, he had a robe on and an ice pack pressed to his head. He blinked multiple times, sighing softly as he looked around the room. There was a glass beside him with a note underneath.

Drink this, then come out in the living room.  
XOXO - Dean~

He chuckled softly before drinking--more like chugging--the cold water. He set the glass down and wiped his mouth. He stumbled backwards a bit, an overwhelming warmth residing between his legs. He inhaled deeply, exhaling as he stood up. He walked to the door and opened it, the aroma of scented candles and roses hitting him. 

“D-Dean?” He whispered softly, nearly gasping at the sight before him. 

Dean stood in front of the crackling fireplace, holding a rose.

“Hello, beautiful.” 

Castiel stepped forward, biting his lip and accepting the rose. “Hi...thank you.”

He smelled it and smiled, looking up at Dean. 

“Um…” Dean cut him off with a kiss and pulled at the string that held his robe closed. 

“Shh, shh. Let me take care of you.” He lifted his chin and caressed his cheek. 

“I want you...really badly,” he moaned, his small hands grasping the cloth. 

“Are you sure this isn't the heat talking?” Dean took his hands and kissed them. 

Castiel shook his head and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. He pulled him closer and was lifted up, his legs wrapping around the alphas waist. Dean made sure not to put any excess pressure on his broken leg.

“Please. I want you inside me…” he panted, lacing his fingers in Dean's short locks. He kissed him again, his head tilting backwards as Dean sucked and licked his neck, grasping his ass hard. 

“You like that, baby? You feel this?” He licked his neck softly. “This is where I'm going to bite you. The mark here will show to the world that you're mine. Got it?”

Castiel froze for a minute. Dean was going to mate him? 

“Wait...wait.” Cas held his shoulders and looked at him. 

Dean's face dropped. “What's the matter, baby? Do you not want to mate yet?”

“N-No. I do, really badly. I just need to know something. And please be honest with me,” he sighed shakily. He didn't want Dean to lie, and he was tired of waiting. Maybe it wasn't the best time, but he had to know. 

“Tell me the truth...and I know it's not the best time but…”

Dean's demeanor went from lusty alpha to worried boyfriend. 

“How do you feel about me?” His throat went dry and he couldn't look at Dean. 

“I know it's stupid of me to ask, since I always do. I always ruin the moment. And you probably resent me for it...and--” 

“Don't talk like that. You don't ‘always’ ask me, so get that out of your head. You never ruin our moments. Cas, I'm going to be honest with you. So, don’t make me repeat it. Okay, cutie?”

Cas nodded softly, pressing closer to him. 

Dean sat down on the ground in front of the mass of pillows he set out for their night, holding the boy tight.  
“I've always been afraid to tell you this because...well it never seemed like the time. Truthfully I was always afraid that you'd laugh in my face,” he mumbled. 

“Please tell me...I have to know.”

“Despite what you think, these are the perfect circumstances to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

“How much I love you,” he whispered. 

Cas’ eyes widened and he pressed against Dean and kissed him, the flame of his passion reignited. He knew in his heart that Dean loved him and he loved hearing it. 

“I love you, Dean Winchester. Now please do me a favor…” he hummed, rubbing his bottom against his member.

“What is it you need me to do?”

“Me.” 

Dean smirked and sensually pulled off Castiel’s robe, admiring his naked body. He turned them and laid the small boy on his back, drinking in the sight of his naked body. He was careful with his leg, frowning softly. 

“I'm sorry...I know my leg is an eye sore..”

Dean shook his head. “I like it. It just means your leg will grow stronger. I love it. And I love you.” 

Castiel's hole was pulsing, slick running down his thighs. He slipped his hands between his legs and began to jerk his member slowly. 

“Mm...I seem unmatched. You should take off your clothes so I can see that big cock of yours,” he panted softly, the need overwhelming. He couldn't keep it on hold much longer, he wanted Dean, and fast. 

“Nuh-uh. Not until I prepare you. I'm going to make sure our first time is right.”

Castiel blushed softly and nodded. Truthfully he thought it was sexy when Dean took his feelings/well-being into account. He caressed his stomach and thigh, slipping his index finger into Castiel’s hole. It wasn't the first time Dean had fingered him--it was both of their favorite activity(well, one of their favorites.) Though this was the first time he didn't have to use lube. He continued to kiss him, glad that they practiced keeping calm and staying relaxed. Dean would never forgive himself if he hurt Cas for the wrong reasons. 

Another finger slipped inside him, and he scissored them. He seemed ready, but he looked down at him once more to confirm.

“F-fuck...please...take me!”

Dean haphazardly removed his garb, his thick member prominently standing at attention. He couldn't wait anymore.

“I-I don't know if I can hold it in any more…” he gasped, more slick pouring down his thighs. He threw his head back, it felt like electricity flowing through his body. 

That was it. Dean growled, pouncing Cas. He pinned his hands above his head and pressed their lips together in a bruising kiss. He slipped his free hand between Castiel’s legs, swatting away his hands. He jerked his member, biting his bottom lip.

“Mine. Mine!” He moved to his neck, sucking and biting the place where he promised. He bit Castiel’s neck, two fingers slipping into the wetness once again. The minimum looseness indicated that he wouldn't be hurt.

“Fuck, you're so tight. You want my big cock, don't you?”

Castiel cried out, his neck throbbing as a wave of pleasure flushed over him. 

He gripped Dean's back, his blunt nails scratching down his back.

“Dean…I'm ready...please...fuck me! Take me...make me yours.” 

Dean took no hesitation to slowly slip the head of his cock into his weeping omega, keeping his lips on his neck. Cas dug his nails deeper into his skin, probably drawing blood. He inched inside deeper, slowly in increments. Castiel gasped and moaned as he sink inside him, biting his lips, leaving them bruised. 

“Oh god…” Castiel groaned as Dean was fully thrusted inside him. 

Dean took his sweet time, gently pulling himself out of the slippery tightness, enjoying all the wanton moans and groans that fell from his angel’s delicate lips. 

His left leg lifted, tucking around Dean's waist. His hands roamed along his back quickly, needing something to ground him. He felt like his soul was going to leave his body.  
“O-oh...Dean!” Cas gasped and pulled him closer, burying his head into his lover’s shoulder. “Right there! Right there...ha..hah…”

Dean knew he was close, and he could tell that Cas was as well, judging by his sounds and the tightness around him. 

“Fuck, baby boy. You're doing so well...tell me when you're close…”

They had something unspoken, something never discussed. An open permission. A permission for Dean to come inside Cas. Normally, Cas would be hesitant, but in light of Dean’s recent confession, he was more than eager to be filled with his seed. All he had to do was say it. 

“P-please. Come inside me...make me yours!” He cried out, and Dean bit his neck once more. His cry of ecstasy sent Dean over the edge, grasping the pillows and ripping them as he came, his knot popping inside of Cas.

Castiel groaned, gasping and coming around Dean’s expanded member. Dean used it as an advantage, rubbing his knot against Cas’ g-spot. 

His eyes rolled back and rode his orgasm, coming again. 

His eyes shut momentarily, the excitement and passion overwhelming. He panted heavily, an emptiness filling him as Dean's knot swelled down and pulled out. He shuddered softly. 

 

Once Cas had gotten his balance back, he headed to the bathroom to clean up and get ready for bed. His hole was pulsing, along with almost every other muscle in his body. Dean was amazing. He wasn't dripping as bad, but he knew he'd want more tomorrow. He sighed happily and drew himself a bath, deciding to soak so he could sleep(not that he would have any problems after that.) 

He cleaned his insides to the best of his abilities, washing the sweat and candlewax from his body. After about half an hour of deep scrubbing with special pheromone soap, he dried off and dressed in one of Dean's favorite shirts along with a pair of cute boxer shorts. 

Dean had cleaned up the rose petals, candles, and pillows while Cas was bathing so that Mary didn't question what they were doing. Though now he was laying on the bed, waiting for his cute mate to strut in and cuddle him. 

As if on cue, Castiel came in. Dean's shirt hung from his shoulders and barely covered his arse and lacy boxer shorts.

“You look adorable. Come here, beautiful.” 

Castiel giggled and did so, crawling on his lap and slowly began to kiss him. 

“Can you start...giving me more attention...in public?”

Dean looked surprised. “I thought that embarrassed you, so I didn't kiss you and stuff.”

He shook his head. “Please, kiss me. In public. I want you to hold me and remind me that I'm yours.”

“As you wish, my love,” he said. 

Cas leaned in for another kiss before he snuggled to his chest. “A perfect ending to a not so perfect day. Poetic…”

“Bed-time, now. Goodnight bumblebee. I...love you. A lot.”

He giggled softly before slowly drifting off to sleep. 

“I love you too. Goodnight.”

That night, they both slept like babies.


End file.
